1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a portable terminal and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a pattern on a cover and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as functions of a portable terminal become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
The portable terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
When fabricating the portable terminal, may be considered various factors which influence on the appearance of a case, a key mark, etc. in order to enhance the entire appearance.